


Cloudy Afternoons

by aroceu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Bad Days, Fluff, M/M, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 11:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3976573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroceu/pseuds/aroceu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi came in – not Oikawa, so that was unexpected – looking bleary-eyed and maybe as annoyed as Suga felt all day. He was in a plain t-shirt and pajama pants that hung low at the hips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cloudy Afternoons

**Author's Note:**

> prompted by Icie! dedicated to the oisuga fam y'all know who you are ♥♥
> 
> crossposted from my [writing tumblr](http://ficcer.tumblr.com)

Suga groaned as soon as he opened the door. He wished the bed was just right there, in the kitchen or the living room or something, not down the hall and two doors on the left and–it was Friday, so probably occupied by Oikawa right now.

“I’m home,” he tried to call, but he just sound embarrassingly tired and maybe a little irritated. If no one were home they wouldn’t have to hear it. He hoped so.

The hope was shattered when he heard footsteps padding from the hall. Iwaizumi came in–not Oikawa, so that was unexpected–looking bleary-eyed and maybe as annoyed as Suga felt all day. He was in a plain t-shirt and pajama pants that hung low at the hips. 

Suga said, “Don’t you have work right now?”

“Called in sick.” Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and started toward the dining table. Suga was taking off his cardigan and scarf, hanging them in the hallway closet. 

“You don’t look sick.”

“Excellent observation.” 

Iwaizumi’s tone was the one he usually used for Oikawa.

Suga turned to him. “Is there something wrong?”

“Well,” said Iwaizumi, smiling with only his lips, “I was late for my first lecture, and my instructor called me out on it, and the second one we had an exam that I’m pretty sure I bombed. Also, I forgot to pack lunch. And I think Oikawa stole my credit card because I barely had any money in my wallet and could only buy a pastry.”

“Oh boy.” Suga had his own horror stories of today, too–screaming children, unexpected headache, dropped his favorite notebook in a puddle because it had rained yesterday, shoved by some rude strangers on the bus. But it looked like Iwaizumi had been napping before he’d come home, and– “Sorry if I woke you up.”

Iwaizumi shook his head. “It’s fine. I probably need the company, anyway.”

“Well,” said Suga, glancing at his watch (a gift from Iwaizumi during their sixth month anniversary and Oikawa had insisted they all give everyone gifts; Suga had knitted them both sweaters that fell apart when they tried them on.) “Oikawa should be home in–wait, he’ll be home about–”

The door burst open from behind them. 

“SUGA.” Oikawa said his name in a very loud groan, that only he could pull off. “And Iwa-chan, you’re both already here! Good.”

“Do you have an announcement or something?” Iwaizumi peered from behind Suga, who’d already finished discarding his things. Actually, now he was eyeing Iwaizumi–pajamas looked comfortable, he should change.

“Also,” Iwaizumi added, “do you have my credit card?”

“I do not,” said Oikawa. It was his sincere tone. He was throwing off his jacket and bag and taking off his shoes as quickly as he could. “And I need affection.”

“You always do,” Suga said, glancing at Iwaizumi, who rolled his eyes. But they were both smiling, and neither of them really protested when Oikawa threw himself at them, though Suga did bite at his neck and giggled at Oikawa’s shiver and whine.

“Suga,” he complained. “I said  _affection_. If you’re gonna get rough, at least wait until we get into the bedroom.”

“I think I’m too tired for that,” said Iwaizumi.

Oikawa scoffed. “Iwa-chan, I don’t recall saying your name.”

“I think we’ve all had rough days,” said Suga. “And I’m thinking of changing my clothes, anyway.”

“More like change out of them and don’t put any on.”

Suga poked Oikawa upside the head and Iwaizumi kneed him softly in the stomach. Oikawa jumped up and, rubbing his stomach, said, “This is harassment. I didn’t ask for this.”

“You say that like it’s anything new.” Suga was getting up and retreating to the bedroom. He glanced back at Iwaizumi. “Help me change?”

“’Course.” Iwaizumi followed him.

Oikawa sped up to the front and pouted at Suga. “What about me?”

“I didn’t hear you saying that you wanted to change clothes.”

“Suga-chan, I want to change clothes.” Oikawa paused and batted his eyelashes at Suga. “Will you help me, too?”

He’d had a hard time enough already with the both of them. Plus, there was something weary in Oikawa’s expression–like maybe the job hunt today had gone bad, and there was a stain on his jeans that wasn’t there this morning. 

Suga leaned in and raised himself on his tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek. “You know I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> (and then they end in sleepy iwaoisuga cuddles I was gonna do something porny but got lazy lmao but you can use your imagination if you want n_n)


End file.
